Microwave radio communications utilize a portion of the electro-magnetic spectrum that typically extends from the short-wave frequencies to near infrared frequencies. At these frequencies, multiple electro-magnetic signals having a similar frequency may be independently selected or tuned from one another based upon their polarity. Therefore, microwave antennas have been implemented having the capability of receiving and/or transmitting signals having a particular polarity, such as horizontal, vertical, or circular polarity. To enable selectivity of the antenna based upon a particular polarity, septum polarizers have been developed. The septum polarizer is typically coupled in between the antenna feed and waveguide and serves to direct electro-magnetic energy from a waveguide to an antenna feed at a desired polarity.